


First Date

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre is a dork, First Date, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, There needs to be more fanfic for these two, grantaire is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you calling me because you stood me up?"</p><p>"No, because that's the problem... I can't stand right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Combeferre should have expected this, he had been waiting at the restaurant for nearly two hours. He should have known that Grantaire had not given up his crush on their leader. It hurts, seeing someone else love another. 

Combeferre had been crushing on Grantaire the moment he had started quoting Nietzsche in the middle of the meeting as an argument against Enjolras, the man didn't realise that Grantaire was doing that until afterwards and almost threw Grantaire out of the building. It grew massively when he and Grantaire were talking about their favourite movie, Star Trek. 

It was Grantaire who asked him on the date and Combeferre was ecstatic.

Combeferre sighs and starts getting up, paying for the things he had ordered before making his way out of the restaurant. He was angry yet upset, it was also Enjolras. Grantaire would never get over his undying love for Enjolras and Combeferre didn't understand how. He shakes it off as he looks at his phone, which was ringing non stop for the past two minutes, he didn't want to answer it but he did anyway. 

"Are you calling me because you stood me up?"

"No, because that's the problem... I can't stand right now."

Combeferre stops, "What? Grantaire--"

He hears the artist chuckle to himself, "I know I have been a prick by leaving you at the restaurant for nearly two hours but hear me out. I'm in the hospital."

"What the fuck, Grantaire!"

"Now, my dear love, I am very excited to have this date of ours but I guess I have to reschedule? I mean, if you would like to." Grantaire pauses, "You don't have to go on a date with me if you don't want to--"

"Of course I want to go on a date with you, idiot." Combeferre sighs but smiles to himself, so this was the man his heart desires, he wasn't complaining though, "What happened anyway?"

Grantaire was blushing on the other side of the phone, "I-er--"

Combeferre continues to smile to himself as he listen to Grantaire become a dork on the other side of the phone. He enters a Chinese takeaway, quickly ordering food without Grantaire noticing on the line. 

"Well--?"

"It's embarrassing, so shut up." Grantaire spoke smiling to himself when he hears Combeferre chuckle.

"Alright, thanks for calling me though. I might have not talked to you for several weeks."

Combeferre nodded his thanks as he paid the man and took his takeaway outside. He had planned, a quick minute thinking while talking to Grantaire on the phone, to surprise the man at the hospital with a takeaway and deeming it as their first date, this is why Combeferre doesn't do romantic, he would happily take a hospital date as a first date.

"Wait what? Please don't do that, I would hate myself forever." Grantaire shouted down the phone as Combeferre took a taxi to the hospital, Combeferre rolls his eyes.

"I'm kidding, R, what medication did they put you on?" Combeferre questions, laughing at the man's sudden reaction. He paid the taxi man before entering the hospital, asking for Grantaire's room. 

"I don't know, moth man. You're the doctor, shouldn't you know?" Combeferre didn't answer him, he was currently walking down the corridor to find the right door, "Combeferre?"

Grantaire sighs as he hangs up the phone and throwing his head back. 

"I brough a takeaway." Grantaire shot up and saw Combeferre peaking with a smile on his face. "I figured if you couldn't go to the date I would bring the date to you."

"Oh my god, Combeferre you dork." Grantaire smiles as he pats on the bed, "Well, lets get this date going then."

Combeferre stares at the cast on his leg before moving the table closer to Grantaire and placing the takeaway bag on it, and setting the food out. Grantaire sat up straighter as the two dig into their food. It was pleasant, the two joked about everyday things, talking and discussing their favourite things.

Combeferre was enjoying his time found himself laughing too hard that his ribs were aching and his cheeks were hurting. 

"You know, you still haven't told me why you're in the hospital." Combeferre questions after calming down his laughter fit, his eyebrows raised as Grantaire squirm under the stare. 

Grantaire went red, "I was sculpting, a rare occurrence, and I accidentally cut my hand," Grantaire shows off his bandaged hand, "I have stitching in it, anyway, I tried to make myself to the hospital not really sure about how deep it was, started losing vision, fell down the studio stairs and broke my leg and my ribs." 

"Grantai--"

"I know! It's stupid! I was trying to make you a gift for the date but I found myself in the hospital an hour late to the date."

Combeferre smiled softly at the man, "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. I just really really like you, 'Ferre and--"

Combeferre cut him off by placing his soft warm lips against Grantaire's cold rough ones. Grantaire squeaks at the sudden action before relaxing and kissing back with a grin on his face. As they parted, the pair was grinning at each other that Grantaire almost flung himself to kiss Combeferre again. 

"Just imagine telling our first date to our kids." Grantaire says absentmindedly, Combeferre looked him shocked but smiles anyway, "Maybe our amis first, god this--"

"Our kids?" Combeferre completely ignored the second part as he watched Grantaire flushed red. 

"I-er, too ahead? Sorry, sorry." Grantaire shakes his head, "Can we have this comversation again after a few months of dating?"

"So we're officially dating?" Combeferre loves teasing the injuried man, his smirk playing on his lips as Grantaire groans and hits him with a pillow.

"Shut up, I know you would love to call me your boyfriend." 

"That I do." Combeferre places another kiss on Grantaire lips. Grantaire sighs contently before leaning himself onto Combeferre. 

"What would be more shocker in the next meeting? My broken leg or our relationship?"

"I guess we have to find out."

During the next meeting, Grantaire arrives early and one by one he watches how his friends roll their eyes about his broken leg but designed it anyway. It was until Combeferre comes into the back room, Grantaire looks up from the poem that Jehan wrote, and sits next to his boyfriend. The two smiles at each other before locking their lips together.

Everyone being shocked was an understatement.


End file.
